


12 Things - The 100

by PoisonJewel



Series: 12 Things - The 100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 12thingsaboutthe100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJewel/pseuds/PoisonJewel
Summary: Curious to know the odd things about your favorite characters from The 100?In a post-apocalyptic world, it's hard to focus on the things that don't involve survival, but here we find out everyones ins and outs.





	1. About Clarke Griffin

1\. She was named after Abby's grandmother, who was floated for reasons Abby still refused to talk about. She may never know her mothers reasons now.

2\. Her first word was 'dirt', after Jake desperately tried for twenty minutes to get her to say 'dad'. She often thought about how ironic it was.

3\. Her favorite color is orange, the same color of the first sunset she ever saw on Earth.

4\. Even since that time all those years ago with Finn, she loves submerging her entire body under water. It's a sensation she'll never be used to.

5\. Wells taught her how to play chess when they were children, and it became her favorite pass time on the Ark. She even surpassed him and his father at the game.

6\. Her friends were the most important thing in the world to her, but now it's Madi, and her friends will be a close second. As soon as they show back up..

7\. Out of everyone who came down from the Ark, she admires Raven the most. The strength on that woman was enough to inspire her, even to this day.

8\. Bellamy is still what keeps her sane. Romantic or not, he holds a special place in her heart and she refuses to give up hope that he's alive out there somewhere. Even Madi thinks that her morning routine is silly.

9\. She wishes Abby was still around -- she could use the wisdom of another parent, especially from the one she finds herself sounding so much like.

10\. Life was so bleak being alone on Earth, but running into little Madi was a ray of sunshine in the dark. She will do every and anything to protect her natblida.

11\. She gathers small inedible berries, which there seem to be plenty of, and she uses them to create paint with. After teaching Madi how to fight, how to operate a gun, and so on, she realized that she also had to show her the beauty of the world as well.

12\. She cut her hair for two reasons. Mainly because it was getting in the way, and but also to have material to make some simple paintbrushes.

*


	2. About John Murphy

1\. He enjoys silence, but there isn't much of it in space with everything humming or on Earth with everything chirping.

2\. He's never loved another person the way he does Emori, nor did he think it was possible to care about someone so much until her.

3\. He actually does think her deformed hand is badass.

4\. If he never sees Jaha again, it'll be too soon. In fact, there won't be much to keep him from killing the bastard.

5\. He misses his dad almost every day, and sometimes he even finds himself missing his mom.

6\. His least favorite food is algae salad. Go figure.

7\. He regrets Charlottes death more than Clarke or Bellamy do. She was just a kid, and he just wanted to teach her a lesson by scaring her -- not killing her.

8\. He's come to terms with all the other people that he's killed though, and still feels justified in killing them.

9\. Everytime he looks at Raven, guilt races somewhere in his mind. He'll never forgive himself for her limp and her pain.

10\. He wrote a series of short stories while imprisoned in the Sky Box, usually involving people with super powers.

11\. The best thing he has ever tasted was fresh water.

12\. He made a conscious decision to always survive at all costs when the grounders first held him captive, and he'll always stick to that.

*


	3. About Marcus Kane

1\. He is mildly allergic to pollen. It was fun finding that out the first spring he was on Earth.

2\. Even after the A.L.I.E. incident, he still looks up to Jaha.

3\. He grew up poor. As a child, he promised himself that he would achieve a higher up status to never go penniless again.

4\. He did not know who his father was, which was a rare occurence on the Ark.

5\. For his birthday when he was younger, his mother would to save up to buy a few small, tube-grown strawberries. To this day, strawberries are still his favorite food.

6\. His first Earth-grown strawberry was phenomenal.

7\. The thing he regrets the most was not telling his mother he loved her before she died.

8\. Bellamy was starting to feel like his son, and it pained him to see the young man suffer. Five years was a long time to worry about how he was doing..

9\. His first love was Callie, but he was a different man when she was alive and he will never forget her.  
   
10\. He knows Abby will never forgive him for not letting her die, but he couldn't let his love go with her.

11\. Guilt is something that weighs on him heavier than most; he sees the faces of the dead every night in his dreams.

12\. He knows when not to follow orders.

*


	4. About Niylah kom Trikru

1\. She is in love with Clarke, and has been for quite some time.

2\. It took her awhile, and many late night talks, but she finally forgave Bellamy for his part in slaughtering Trikru's army and her father.

3\. She doesn't like violence, but she knows how to defend herself.

4\. She outright refused to become a warrior, preferring the same route her mother had taken and running the trading post.

5\. When she was younger, she spent a lot of time alone, especially once her mother was taken by the mountain, and she often wished for brothers and sisters.

6\. She's taught quite a few Skaikru members how to cure meat, but no one can come close to her skills.

7\. She recognizes the Sacred Symbol, but she has never been very religious.

8\. She was friends with a couple who was hiding their natblida child right under the Flamkeepers nose, but when Leksa died, she helped them escape Polis before anyone could find out about the young girls blood.

9\. She had always admired Leksa for her bravery, loyalty to her people, and commitment to peace. So when she realized that Clarke had been in love with the late commander, she couldn't help but understand why.

10\. Her best friend died when they were younger from trying to save her from a panther attack. His father and her father had taken them on a hunting trip, and they had wandered off while their parents were engrossed in a chase. She still has the scars on her legs from it.

11\. She welcomed all clans into the trading post, and she was the first to do so.

12\. She collected odd trinkets that she found while running the post, and she brought a few with her in the bunker.

*


	5. About Bellamy Blake

1\. He loves fresh cooked meat. Cured is fine, but right when it's seared is his absolute favorite.

2\. Growing up, he didn't have any friends. It was hard enough hard to keep Octavia a secret without them, and by time the secret was blown, he didn't want any.

3\. He would immerse himself in any and all books he could get his hands on.

4\. He has always loved Octavia, but he will always slightly resent their mother for the decisions she made.

5\. Regardless, he hopes that she'd be proud of him.

6\. He knows the identity of Octavia's father, even though she doesn't.

7\. When he got to the ground, he had one goal: protect his sister. He never imagined that he would end up caring about so many other people along the way, but he's grateful for all of them.

8\. He feels responsible for the deaths of many people; Gina included.

9\. Surprising even himself, Clarke was no longer just his co-leader, but also his best friend who he cares a great deal about. There's a small voice in the back of his mind that swears she somehow found a way to survive the death wave.

10\. If he ever sees Clarke again, he's never letting her out of his sight.

11\. He never slept well on the Ark, something he hadn't taken notice of until his first night on the ground. He slept better on a makeshift bed on the ground than he did on a bed in space.

12\. He misses Lincoln.

*


	6. About Echo kom Azgeda

1\. She was an only child.

2\. Her parents died in battle when she was young, so she was taken in and raised by one of the warriors who worked directly under the Queen of Azgeda.

3\. As she became of age, the Queen ordered that she kill the man who took her in, to take his place in the guard and secure her position as a warrior. She did so without a second thought, but mourned his loss later when she was alone.

4\. Even though they're technically squared, she still feels like she owes Bellamy for saving her from the mountain.

5\. Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy were the only ones from Skaikru that she didn't want to slaughter; Bellamy because of the debt, Octavia because she was a true warrior, and Clarke because she destroyed the City of Light.

6\. She has never cowered from a fight.

7\. In her free time, she would sneak into Trikru territory to lure roaming Mountain Men deep into Azgeda and watch them freeze to death. It was during one of these times that she ended up being taken as a prisoner of the mountain.

8\. She hates snow.

9\. She was afraid of leaving the ground, and she's afraid of what'll happen when they go back down.

10\. Small, enclosed areas make her feel like the walls are closing in on her, so she prefers being in wide open spaces.

11\. When she thought she killed Octavia, she felt regret for the loss of another warrior, and was glad to hear that she survived.

12\. She was never particularly fond of Roan, and only came to respect him when he became King.


	7. About Thelonious Jaha

1\. He began reading and writing at a much younger age than other children did.

2\. Jake Griffin was his best friend. He was actually the one who motivated Jake to conquer his fear and ask Abby out.

3\. He was one of the best engineers of his time, having had drawn up the plans for reinforcements on the Ark.

4\. He ran for Chancellor because after Diana, the peoples faith in politics was wavering and he wanted to inspire them.

5\. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think about Wells.

6\. He truly thought that the City of Light could save them all. A small part of him still believes it.

7\. He used to date Monty's mom when they were teenagers.

8\. He married Wells' mother because she looked good on his arm -- he didn't actually fall in love with her until a few months after she got pregnant with Wells.

9\. He admires Kane, even if they don't always see eye to eye.

10\. When he first landed on Earth, he thought he was still hallucinating.

11\. More than anyone, he craves to know his place in the universe and he hopes that everything has a reason.

12\. He fears that when he dies he won't go to the same place where his wife and son are.

*


	8. About Monty Green

1\. He loves fruit, any and all, but he doesn't really like vegetables though.

2\. Snakes and lizards creep him out.

3\. He misses Jasper more everyday, and he's still upset with him for taking his own life.

4\. If he could go back and change things, he wouldn't of let Clarke pull the switch in Mount Weather.

5\. Being with Harper helps him feel grounded, even in space. She amazes him all the time.

6\. He's having less trouble seeing eye to eye with Murphy ever since the incident with the water generator.

7\. Even though he worries that the "reset" Raven did on herself won't last and that they'll see problems again, he keeps it to himself.

8\. He still feels guilty for killing his mom, even if she wasn't all there. He maintains the idea that he could've restrained her instead.

9\. He remembers his father always being so wise and even tempered -- he aims to be like him.

10\. He has reoccuring nightmares that replay the the events of Jasper being speared in the chest.

11\. He craves to be comfortable -- to be content is the end goal.

12\. He is confident that they'll survive. Or maybe it's just illusions of grandeur. He hasn't decided which yet.


End file.
